Legacy of LiteHart
by rarmaster
Summary: Still trying to cope with the events that took place during Twilight Princess, all Link needs is someone to talk to, but no one believes him. Maybe this strange girl named Abigail, who has loved and lost like he has, will listen to his tale and believe it
1. Chapter 1

If he was anything, he was tired. Tired after his journey, and tired of not being able to tell anyone what had _really_ happened on his journey. _Not like anyone would believe me anyways, even if I did tell them, _he thought bitterly. And he had a good point. Who would believe that he had met an imp from another world? Who would believe him when they heard what his tales really held?

_They'd have to be from another world themselves_, Link thought with a laugh.

The most depressing thing about going back to his old life was not the fact that Midna wasn't there. That fact hurt, it did. But there was something deeper than that. No one knew what had really happened on his quest. No one but him knew the terrors that he face, how many times he nearly died. No one knew what it felt like to be a wolf but him. And maybe that was the worst thing. Few people would believe him in the first place, those few settling on only Midna and Zelda and even then… Zelda would believe him, but she wouldn't get it, and the odds of him being able to talk to the Queen of Hyrule were very slim. And even though Midna was there on his quest, even she didn't really get the pain he went through. She had hidden in his shadow nearly the entire time.

And that's why we find our hero where we do now, sitting on the edge of the dock over the lake, hating his life. The sun was setting and the twilight sent a cold chill down his spine unlike it used to before his quest, and even during. The twilight had no effect on him before his journey, not really, and during his quest it had been his favorite time of day. Now though…

But there was something different in the air tonight. A deep warmth within the coldness. It beat at the back of his mind, and he suddenly got the urge to go to Castle Town. He pushed himself to his feet and thought: what they hey? Why not? before heading in the direction of the town.

It took him all night to get to Castle Town on foot. He no longer had the faster ability of travel as he used to, and he had promised Ilia that he would give his horse a break for a while. So, stuck on foot, he arrived late in the morning.

Still listening to that feeling that had told him to go to Castle Town in the first place, Link headed for one of the side streets. It was more crowded than usual, which struck him odd. The crowd seemed to be heaviest in one place, as if everyone was trying to get a look at something. Curious about what this thing was, he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

He was furious when he found out what they were all staring at. It was a girl, about his age, who looked as if she didn't belong. She stared blankly off to the side and ignored all questions that were asked.

"Leave her alone!" Link shouted, pushing the crowd away from the girl. The girl looked up at him. When he had finally got the crowd to reduce and back off enough, he offered out a hand to help her up.

The girl took it and pulled herself to her feet.

"Thanks" she told him. She was completely calm, and sounded as if this thing happened to her every day.

He nodded, but couldn't keep from staring himself. The girl's hair was a golden color, and her eyes were a cold grey. Also, her ears were rounded. This girl definitely didn't belong in Hyrule, and didn't look like she belonged in any of the surrounding areas either.

"What's your name?" she asked

"Link" he said, averting his eyes so he wasn't staring anymore. "Yours?"

"Abigail."

There was something about her eyes though, that kept causing Link to look into them. The grey was extremely cold, and yet warm at the same time. Somehow, it reminded him of Twilight.

He grimaced immediately and it felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked, ignoring the pain.

"Nowhere close" she replied.

"Would you like me to show you around Hyrule?" Link asked, and then immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. _Why the heck did I just say that!_

Abigail took no notice of this, or if she did, she didn't show it. "Sure" she said

Link took a second to gape like a fish, then closed his mouth and sighed. _No backing out now, _he told himself. "Alright, for starters, right now we're in Castle Town. That, over there," he pointed at the Castle, "is the Castle, home to the Princess, err, Queen of Hyrule."

"Do you think I could talk to her?" Abigail asked.

Link started gaping again. After a string of sounds that should have been words, he was finally able to manage: "why would you need to see the Queen?"

"I'm a stranger in a strange land, Link" she said. "It seems like whoever's in charge would be the first person I would need to see. And I'm assuming that would be the Queen."

Link sighed, she did have a point. "I'll see what I can do" he muttered.

* * *

"Why did the guards let you in so easy?" Abigail asked when they were inside.

"I'm kind of a hero," Link replied.

"You don't look like it. Aren't hero's, I don't know, more heroic?"

"I've been through a lot, okay" he muttered.

Abigail looked at him. Her cocky, happy face instantly changed to one of sorrow. "You've lost someone" she said.

Link didn't say anything. He chose a particular spot in the ground to stare at. But after a while, curiosity got the better of him. "How can you tell?"

It was Abigail's turn to stare at the ground. "Because I've lost someone too," she whispered. "I've lost my entire family. They're the reason I ended up here."

Link turned to look at her, slightly out of shock. Abigail just wasn't the person you would think that something like that happened to. She just didn't act like it. "I'm sorry" he said. He had no idea what else to do to comfort her.

"It's fine" she said firmly, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Link looked at her for a second, not believing her, but discarded the thought. He wouldn't push it. It was the best he could do for her at the moment. "Come on," he said, "let's go see the Queen."

* * *

please review, favorite, story alert, or something to let me know that your reading this story, because the more people reading the more I update


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" the Queen's voice was kind, yet a bit tired.

"My name is Abigail LiteHart." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying to decide where to start. Finally, she decided that the War would be the best place to start. "I come from a distant land. I was sent to bring a message of bad news." She paused, that wasn't right. The news wasn't bad, it was just a warning. "Actually, no, not bad news. A warning."

"And this warning would be?" the Queen looked up at her over a stack of papers.

"Well, back home, a war was started. It's started to spread throughout other lands. I fear that- that it might spread as far as Hyrule. It's touched other lands that seemed untouchable recently, so Hyrule is not exempt from the clutches of this war. But I can't say that it _will_ come to Hyrule."

"So you're telling me that war _might_ come to Hyrule."

Abigail nodded.

The Queen sighed, just what Hyrule didn't need. Another war. They had already had problems recently, and their hero was in no state to do anything at the moment. Even so, Link was their _only_ hero, he would have no choice. "I'll have to inform Link."

"You mean the nice young man who helped me get in here?" Abigail asked. Link had said he was a hero, but she had thought it was only on a small scale, not something like this. It explained a lot, but she was having trouble wrapping her mind around the idea.

"Nice?" the Queen raised her eyebrows. "It's been months since Link was described as nice. The outcome of Hyrule's recent… issues, had a big impact on him."

"What happened?"

"There was this girl." Girl probably wasn't the right term, but it didn't matter. If this Abigail wanted details, she could ask Link. He knew the story better than the Queen did. "She helped him on his quest to rid Hyrule of darkness. Once everything was settled, she left.

"At first, nothing seemed to change in Link. But slowly, he turned in on himself. Never talking to anyone, he just ignored the world. He went from most helpful person, to the person who just didn't care."

Abigail frowned. "That's not the Link I know. He helped me, was nice enough to even offer to show me around Hyrule. I mean, he does seem a bit… down."

"Abigail, I need to ask you-" the Queen paused, glaring at the stack of papers that lay in front of her. She moved them to the side of the desk so she could look at Abigail better. "Ask you a favor. If there is going to be war in Hyrule, then we'll need Link, and not in the state he is in now. If he's showing a better side to you, maybe you can get him to show it to the rest of the world."

"How do you want me to do this?"

"Do you have family back home that will miss you if you stay long?"

Abigail shook her head.

"Then could you stay with Link? Not saying you have to live with him or anything. But I'm sure his village will welcome you if you want to stay there. Just stay near him, try and help him. And keep me posted. We're good friends, and I don't want to see him suffering like this anymore."

Abigail nodded. "I'll do my best" she told the Queen. Giving a slight bow (Abigail had no idea what to do around royalty, considering she had never met any before) Abigail left.

* * *

It was raining. Link noticed this simple fact with pleasure. It was always raining at Hyrule Castle. Well, maybe not _always,_ but it sure felt like always to him.

Nearly every time that he had visited during his quest, there had been a cloud just hanging over the Castle. It was so obvious, that he could take one step forward and get drenched, take a step back and he was in dry air. He and Midna both would ponder this oddity occasionally.

Not anymore though. She was gone.

He heard someone walk up behind him, and turned, ready to pull out his sword. He realized that said person was only Abigail, and instantly let go of the hilt of his sword. He smiled briefly.

"How'd it go?" he asked

"Alright," Abigail didn't seem to want to talk about it. "But come on! You've still got to show me around Hyrule. I bet a hero like you would have plenty of interesting tales to tell about all sorts of different places."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Link smiled slightly at the thought of that. Him, a _storyteller._ The thought nearly made him laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. Like anyone would want to listen to _his_ stories.

"I'd love to hear a few."

Well, maybe Abigail would. He had said it himself, when was it? Yesterday. The only person he might even _hope_ to believe his stories would have to be from another world themselves. And if Abigail wasn't from a different world, then Link was a monkey's uncle.

But maybe things were different for her back home, and she would be less likely to believe his stories than anyone else around Hyrule.

"Later," Link said, "later."

"Okay, then where are we going first?" Abigail seemed as happy as ever, and Link was starting to wonder if anything would ever deter her.

"You want to start in Kakariko?"

"Sure!"

Link nodded, and motioned for her to follow him as he headed back into Castle Town and then through the West Gate. Once out of Castle Town, they made their way across Hyrule field. "Watch yourself around here, there are still a few bulbins around" Link told Abigail.

"A what?"

Link sighed and pointed at one. "One of those, only attack if it attacks you first. They should be friendly, but sometimes they… forget."

"Does this have anything to do with what you did on your adventure?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, but… that's a story for later."

"Where did your adventure start?"

Link stopped and turned to look at her. "In my village, Ordon."

"Could we start there instead? Maybe you could tell the story of your adventure as we visit each different place." Link started to say no, but the extremely excited look on Abigail's face stopped him.

"Alright, but we better hurry. It's almost night."

Sighing, Link changed course, Abigail still on his heels. They had a long way to go and they would have to move fast if they wanted to make it before nightfall.

"These are the Faron Woods" Link was saying, Abigail was only half listening though. She was too busy _looking_ at everything to really listen. The sun was only starting to set just now, casting an eerie orange light over everything. "I grew up exploring them, me and Rusl, he's a friend of mine. Well, more of a father really. We used to walk through the forest and he would teach me a few sword skills."

"Do you have a father?" Abigail asked.

"Not anymore, no. I don't even remember my parents. They died before I turned three, I think."

"Sorry."

Link shook his head. "I'm fine. It's not like I can miss someone I don't remember." He stopped walking and turned to Abigail. "What about you? Have you got any family?"

"Not anymore, no." Her expression saddened. "They all died in the war. Mom died in battle, and Dad got hit by a stray arrow. Gran and my little brother didn't make it out of the fire. Well, maybe they did. I don't know."

"I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder. She took a few deep breaths and then shrugged it off. Link waited for a minute to see if she would say anything. When she didn't, he continued walking.

* * *

"You can stay at my place tonight" Link said. "We'll talk to the villagers tomorrow, maybe we'll be able to find you a place you can stay while you're in Hyrule." They emerged from the trees and into the little clearing area where Link's house was.

Link headed up the ladder, and held the door open for Abigail, who was right behind him. After she went in, Link took a moment to watch the sun set. Apparently he stayed there for a while, because Abigail asked: "Are you alright?"

Link turned to look at her and nodded. He went in the house and closed the door behind him. "I don't know where you're going to sleep" he said. "I guess you can sleep over there by the basement, or in the basement if you want. Or you could always just sleep here on the floor. It's up to you, really."

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Top level."

Abigail looked up to where he was talking about. "That's a lot of ladders to climb" she commented.

"You get used to it after a while"

Abigail laughed.

Link started up one of the ladders. "Night then" he called.

"Night!" she replied, and then went to go find a nice spot of floor to sleep on. Now whether or not she was going to sleep was a different story.

* * *

same as always, reveiw, favorite, or story alert. the more people reading the more often I'll update.


End file.
